


A Colorful Experience

by nhasablog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pranks, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is in trouble, but somehow Remus still manages to be the one to get punished. Life as boyfriends is a strange one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colorful Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com

“I’m breaking up with you.”

He supposed those words would make anyone’s heart stop long enough to believe that they were dying, but Sirius simply raised his gaze to meet his boyfriend’s in a calm manner. “What did I do now?”

“What didn’t you do?” Remus spat at him, visibly fuming. Sirius refrained from informing him how cute he looked when he was pissed.

“Could you be a little more specific?” he asked, an innocent expression finding his face.

Remus huffed, crossing his arms as he hovered over where Sirius was laying on the bed. “Why did you give Peter those cupcakes? I told you he wouldn’t decline, despite how suspicious the whole thing was.”

Sirius snorted. “I could say that it was to teach him to be more observant, but we all know I just wanted to see him turn purple.”

“It’s not funny,” Remus said with a scowl. “The teacher that escorted him to the hospital wing is demanding answers.”

Sirius sat up a bit. “Did Peter give them any?”

“Of course not.”

“Good ol’ Wormtail,” Sirius said fondly. “Always so loyal.”

“I thought we agreed not to test the coloring potion on our friends.”

“No one else was volunteering! What was I supposed to do? One more week without result and James would kill me.” Sirius tilted his head at him. “But tell me. Did his hair change color as well?”

Remus pointed a finger at him. “You know I wouldn’t be mad if you hadn’t specifically promised me you wouldn’t do it.”

Sirius pouted. “You’re no fun, Moony. No fun at all.”

“Don’t give me those puppy eyes,” Remus snapped, taking a step closer so that Sirius had to strain his neck to maintain eye contact.

“Aw, come on, don’t be mad, Moony. Peter wasn’t mad, was he?”

“No,” Remus admitted, somewhat reluctantly. “But he’s never mad. I bet you could chop his arm off and he’s say thank you.”

“You know I never meant any harm. We all know changing color doesn’t hurt.”

Remus sighed, the last of his anger evaporating as his shoulders relaxed. “I still don’t appreciate you breaking your promise.”

Sirius bit his lip. “Sorry. I didn’t think you’d…well, now I feel stupid.”

Remus sat down next to him. “Good. And hopefully you feel guilty as well.”

Sirius gave a low whine. “You’re so mean to me.”

“Most of the time you deserve it.” Mischief found Remus’ eyes. “But mostly I do it because you’re fun to tease.”

Sirius shook his head. “So mean. You know what I do with mean people?”

“You can’t force feed me any cupcakes,” Remus told him with a pointed look. “Though I’m pretty sure Peter ate them all.”

“That wasn’t what I was referring to.”

“Then wha-ouf!” Sirius, quicker than ever, had managed to grab his arms and switched their positions so that he was the one hovering over Remus’ now horizontal body. His smirk made Remus quite nervous. “W-what are you doing?”

Sirius looked at him with a gleeful look. “Getting you back for being a meanie.” He wiggled his fingers in the air, but before Remus could be exposed to the ticklish doom his boyfriend had planned for him, the door flew open and the vision of an enraged, glowering, and green James Potter greeted them both.

“Which one of you put coloring potion into my snacks?!” he all but yelled. If Remus wasn’t straddled by Sirius he’d probably run away out of sheer terror.

Sirius clicked his tongue, obviously keeping himself from laughing. “Would you even believe me if I said it wasn’t me?”

“Absolutely not,” James said, glaring at Sirius in a way Remus had never seen him glare at anyone before. “I need to go and get this fixed before I suffer from any side effects we only skimmed over, but when I get back…” He trailed off, pointing a finger threateningly at his best friend. “Dammit, Padfoot, I look like a Slytherin supporter.”

Sirius simply waved his hand as James vanished as quickly as he had appeared. “You never said anything about James,” he said once he caught Remus’ frown.

Remus sighed. “I guess I didn’t, but at least you’ll have to deal with the backlash on this one.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Sirius said nonchalantly before smirking down at him again. “Now, where were we?”

Remus barely had time to reply before giggles was pouring out of his mouth as Sirius blew a huge raspberry onto his neck. The only thing that kept him from skinning his boyfriend alive was the fact that James would do the job for him later.

“I’m breaking up with you!” he managed to choke out between his shrieks of laughter.

Sirius just grinned against his skin. “Love you, too, Moony.”


End file.
